Hope's Fair Call
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik suffers a terrible life, locked away within Javert's circus, performing as The Devil's Child. Erik is broken and useless to fight back until he finds strength in the most unusual and silent place.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rations And Reasons**

* * *

Javert walked by the wheeled cages, knocking his whip against the bar as he went,

"Feeding time" he taunted with a cruel chuckle; Javert was the gypsy leader and a cruel master to his acts, He kept them in cages, fed them low rations and wouldn't even pay them for their hard work.

* * *

Javert tossed small, tasteless pieces of bread into the cages which the performers' savoured with each small bite,

"Jevert?... New arrival" a worker said as he kept a firm grip on a young woman's arm causing the circus owner to smirk,

"Well, well, well... What would this young jewel be named?" he asked, lifting the woman's chin with his dirty finger,

"Errrrr... She doesn't speak" the worker told him and Javert simply chuckled,

"She will after a quickly flogging" he said confidently before turning to go back to feeding the performers,

"No, sir... She can't talk" he corrected,

"She's mute" he explained and Javert held a look of realisation,

"Ahhhhhh... Then what can she do?" he asked causing his employee to smirk,

"She draws... But her drawings predict the future" he said and Javert smiled excitedly,

"Even if it's not true... People will pay a healthy sum to see their future" he said with a chuckle and Javert smiled at the girl before dragging her towards a cage that was covered up and she looked terrified,

"I don't feel like feeding the devil's child, today" he taunted, shoving a piece of bread in her hand before shoving her towards the cage,

"Don't worry. It's unlocked. He's so broken, he doesn't even dare to try and run" he assured with a smirk but chuckled when he saw the expression of confidence on the woman's face,

"I think I'll name you what you're going to give so many people even if it is false... I'll name you, Hope" he taunted and watched her enter the dark cell.

* * *

 **Should I continue?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pictures Tell A Thousand Things**

* * *

Erik looked up at the woman whom entered his cell before simply turning away, going back to tinkering with one of his inventions and he prepared himself to hear the woman scream with her having looking upon his disfigured face but he was stunned when he heard her approach him and she came to his side with no look of fear on her face before holding out the ration of bread, which he accepted hesitantly,

"I have never seen you before. You must be a new performer. He always makes a new member look upon the face of the devil's child" he mumbled, going back to his tinkering and rolled his eyes when she did not respond,

"I am not worthy of a reply?" he asked sarcastically and became startled when she slammed her hand on his rickety table and he looked upon her unimpressed face as she began gesturing with her hands,

 _'If you bothered to look at me then you would have seen that I had tried to respond'_ she signed and Erik held a look of realisation,

"Ahhhhhhh... My apologies. I was unaware" he said before simply going back to tinkering, not seeing how the girl rolled her eyes at his rudeness before leaving.

* * *

Javert held a look of curiosity when the girl emerged from The Devil Child's cell with no look of fear upon her face,

"Your... 'Room' is here, my dear" he said with a cruel chuckle as he gestured to an empty cell and hid his confusion when she entered without argument and he locked the gate behind her,

"Tomorrow shall be your debut, my dear Hope... But be warned. If you ever fail to bring in an audience, if you ever fail to bring money to my pocket and if you ever disobey me then you shall feel the fowl burning sting of my whip against your back" he warned and smirked when the woman nodded.

* * *

Erik was thankful for a day off as the circus visitors were all flocking to the new show's main attraction that Javert had named: _**Hope's Eternal Image.**_

* * *

Erik couldn't lie that he was intrigued by Hope's gifts; She didn't need audience members to tell her what they desired to know, even if they tried to tell her she would simply hold up a gentle hand before beginning to draw and he came to know that all of Hope's drawings came to pass. At first, Erik believed it to be some sort of miraculous scam that Javert had put into place but he soon came to realise that this was not so for even the circus master was stunned by her gifts.

* * *

Hope sat within the shadows of her cell as she sketched random scenes of the circus when she heard, Javert call out to the performers',

"Feeding Time!" he announced and after a moment he finally came to her cell,

"Oh my dear, Hope. Today, you have pleased me greatly, You continue to bring in more and more audience with each passing day... For this, you are to be rewarded" he said and Hope looked surprised when one of Javert's men entered, carrying a tray of freshly cooked meat and vegetables,

"Enjoy, my dear. You have earned this" he praised as the worker handed her the tray before both men took their leave but before Hope could tuck into the very delicious looking meal...,

"No food for you today, Devil's Child. No Audience. No Food" Hope heard Javert say with a cruel laugh before leaving.

* * *

Hope frowned, shaking her head unimpressed and she placed the tray of food down gently before retrieving a pin from her hair which she used to pick the lock of her cell before picking up the tray of food and headed towards the covered cell.

* * *

Erik looked up surprised when Hope entered his cell,

"What are you doing here?" he demanded and looked confused when she approached his small table and placed a tray of warm food upon the surface,

 _'You need to eat'_ she signed causing Erik to frown,

"Why would you do this for me?" he asked and saw her smile at him gently,

 _'It is not your fault that you didn't bring in an audience. It is mine and I am sorry. You do not deserve to starve because of me'_ she signed gently,

 _'You don't deserve for anyone to look upon you with cruelty'_ she finished before going to leave but Erik grasped her wrist gently,

"What's your name?... Your real name?" he asked and watched as she looked at him with a sad smile,

 _'I don't have one... I am an orphan. The only name I have is Hope. I like this name'_ she signed and Erik couldn't help but smile,

"I like this name too... It suits you" he said before hesitantly releasing her from his gentle hold and watched as she left with a soft smile upon her face as she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

* * *

 **I like writing this story hehe :D Usually I struggle coming up with names for new characters due to myself being a person of habit haha :D I'm so sorry that I have used the name 'Amelia' too much so far but I promise to try and come up with new character names.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Darkness Within Detail**

* * *

It had been a dark night upon which storm clouds gathered within the sky and lighting flashed giving a great cry causing Hope to startle awake and her blue eyes gave off a golden glow for a moment as she quickly rushed over to her desk and picked up a piece of charcoal and began scratching it against some yellow parchment with a look of fear upon her face.

* * *

Erik cried out as Javert brought the whip down against the flesh of his back and lightning seemed to crash with every cry,

"No audience, no food. No money, no mercy." Javert growled as he whipped Erik's back even faster,

"How did you do it Devil's child?... How did you bewitch my Hope into giving you food?" he demanded and smirked as Erik fell to the floor weakly and he knelt down next to him,

"I think you like her" he taunted,

"Is she not beautiful, monster? Her eyes as deep and as blue as the oceans themselves. Her hair like a delicate flame and her smile... Does it not warm the piece of coal that is your heart?" he mocked and Erik felt his fist clench, despite the searing pain upon his back,

"She has impressed me greatly just as she has done you. Her purity has conjured a desire within me that I might just take her for myself this very night" he whispered in Erik's ear before turning to leave, releasing a cruel laugh and it was then that time sped up, Lightning flashed as Erik's teeth gritted together in anger and he ran at Javert with a new found strength, the next thing Erik knew... Javert was lying on the ground before him and Erik was holding Javert's whip in his hand. He had strangled him.

* * *

Erik looked up slowly to see Hope standing at the entrance of his cell with a horrified look upon her face,

"Hope... I..." he tried,

 _'You... Killed him'_ she signed in fear but Erik stepped forward causing her to step away,

"Hope, I promise... I could never harm you. I don't know what happened... He told me that he was going to take you as his own and I... I just saw red" he said desperately and Hope looked unsure before holding out her hand to him hesitantly but he took it in his own and watched as Hope gave a silent gasp as he eyes glowed for a moment,

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned,

 _'You are telling the truth... I saw it... In your memories'_ she signed before looking around when she heard someone coming,

"You can read minds?" Erik demanded causing her to look at him unimpressed,

 _'Now is really not the time'_ she signed before grabbing his hand and began running towards the stables, where she pulled out a saddled horse,

 _'Go... Quickly'_ she signed and Erik frowned,

"I... I can't leave you behind" he said but then a bell began ringing announcing trouble within the camp,

 _'Go Now!'_ Hope signed frantically and Erik shook his head before hopelessly mounting the horse and rode off.

* * *

The gypsies restrained hope believing she had killed Javert as the gypsy master has bragged amongst them of how he intended to take her as his home; The gypsies believed that she was the devil child's mistress and that she had released him intending for them to elope but Javert had caught her causing the devil's child to leave her behind as he fled.

* * *

The gypsies tied Hope to a wooden post intending to burn her for her crimes but as Hope closed her eyes tightly in fear, Erik rode in on horseback,

"LET HER GO!" He yelled and the gypsies fled in fear as Erik used a dagger to cut Hope's ties as he pulled her onto the horse,

"Don't look so surprised. As if I would leave you behind after saving my life so many times... I'm indebted to you" he said with a warm smile as they quickly rode of as Hope kept her arms wrapped securely around Erik's neck.

* * *

 **Sorry if Javert's death was rubbish. I've never written a murder scene before :( I hate stuff like that but unfortunately I felt it was the only way the story could flow correctly.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Advantage**

* * *

Erik sighed exhaustedly as he built a fire to keep himself and Hope warm,

"We need to find somewhere safe to live" he said and Hope nodded in agreement,

 _'Where?'_ she signed, watching as the masked gentleman held a look of thought before looking at her with a cunning smile,

"You can see the future. Surely you can see the place where we shall find sanctuary" he proposed but watched he hold an expression of uncertainty,

 _'I don't know, Erik. I've never enjoyed using my gift... To me it is more like a curse. Every time I have a vision, it's like a fire that ignites in my stomach... It hurts'_ she signed sadly and Erik sighed before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"I am sorry that Javert forced you to use your gift. I would never force you to use your gift but I humbly ask you to use it just this once" he said gently, watching as Hope gave a silent sigh,

 _'Just This Once?... And I'll never have to use this... Curse again?'_ she asked and Erik held her hand within his own,

"You have my word" he swore before reaching in his satchel and pulled out an old sketch pad with an encouraging smile which Hope returned softly as she accepted it before retrieving a piece of charcoal from her pocket and Erik watched in amazement as Hope took a deep breath and he saw her eyes glow for a moment before her hand moved quickly across the parchment, scratching the charcoal in various places.

* * *

It was a whole five minuets before she finally stopped with a wince and Erik looked at her drawing,

"Where is that place?... Is that a castle?" Erik asked curiously but Hope shook her head,

 _'No, It's an opera house that is located within the heart of Paris... The Opera Populaire'_ she signed,

"They'd never let us live within a place so grand" he said but Hope smiled,

 _'Not in it... But under it. The place is like a labyrinth and we will be safe there'_ she assured.

* * *

Erik had been unsure about the opera house at first but he soon found piece within his and Hope's new underground home when he discovered that the melody from the rehearsals soon drifted down into the catacombs,

"Safe... And peaceful. Thank you" he said, smiling at Hope who returned it softly,

 _'That you for freeing me from ever having to use my curse again. Knowing the future can be a terrible burden'_ she signed and Erik smiled, taking her hand within his own,

"The only future you need concern yourself with is your own" he assured gently causing a soft blush to appear on her cheeks.

* * *

Erik built himself and Hope a suitable home on the shore of the underground lake beneath the opera house and Hope has been stunned that he had designed an entire cavern to look like the inside of a royal bedchamber,

 _'Thank you'_ she signed with a bright smile and Erik chuckled,

"Well this is our kingdom so... That makes you the princess" he teased with a wink before going back to building his organ.

* * *

Erik and Hope lived a wonderful and peaceful 5 years underneath the opera house and one night when Hope had been sleeping peacefully but was suddenly startled awake,

"Hope?... Hope, wake up" Erik said as he shook her shoulder and she looked upon him with tired confusion as she sat up, rubbing her eyes,

"I need you to look into my memories and tell me who someone is that I saw tonight" he said as Hope looked at him confused,

 _'What?... Why?'_ she sighed,

"We may be in danger. I fear she knows were we live and that she will tell the authorities of us" he explained and Hope nodded gently,

 _'Yes, of course'_ she signed before taking his hand in her own and she winced as her eyes glowed before pulling away after a moment,

 _'Her name is Christine Daae. She is a chorus girl here at the opera, training as a ballerina under the teachings of Madame Giry'_ she explained and Erik smiled brightly,

"Thank you" he bid before going to leave but Hope grasped his hand gently,

 _'Why did you think her a threat?... You only heard her sing within the memory I saw... She didn't see you'_ she signed and saw how Erik frowned causing her to release his hand slowly,

"I am sorry" Erik murmured,

 _'You didn't think her a threat at all... You simply wanted to know her name because you liked her singing voice'_ she signed sadly, standing as she turned away from him,

"I thought you would not help me unless it was absolutely necessary" he murmured and Hope turned back to him quickly,

 _'So you take advantage and lie to me instead?!'_ she signed in anger, shaking her head in disbelief,

 _'You swore to me that I would never have to use this curse again. You gave me your word'_ she reminded him as a tear fell down her cheek,

 _'You knew it would cause me pain... And you didn't care'_ she signed before moving past him,

"Hope?" he called after her in vain as she fled to the surface.

* * *

Hope slept on the steps of the opera house and stirred as sunlight filled the sky,

"Are you alright?" a young girl with blond hair asked her she she began climbing the steps,

 _'I am fine, thank you'_ she signed politely but the young girl looked confused,

"Mama?! I think this poor woman is hurt" she called to a regal looking woman wearing a black mourning dress with a walking stick in hand and she approached curiously,

"Do you need help, my dear?" she asked and Hope smiled gently before pointing to her throat and shook her head,

"Ahhhhhh... You can't speak. Come inside, we'll get you warmed up, fed and we'll find you some work" she said with a kind smile and Hope smiled gently,

 _'Thank you'_ she bid and the lady smiled brightly,

"You are fortunate I know sign language. I am Madame Giry. Who are you?" she asked,

 _'I am Hope'_ she told her hearing Madame Giry chuckled,

"Well with La Carlotta rehearsing today. Hope is exactly what we all need" she teased as the the three of them made their way inside the opera house.

* * *

 **Will Hope forgive Erik? You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

* * *

Madame Giry was a kind, just woman but she was also firm when it came to giving instructions to her students,

"Continue with your stretches" she said before approaching Hope with a king smile whom was sleeping the stage with a broom,

"How are you settling in?" she asked gently,

 _'I am very well, thank you. What performance are they preparing for?'_ she signed curiously,

"The Nutcracker. It is to be this year's Christmas jewel upon the stage" she said proudly with a blissful sigh but she was soon rolling her eyes when Carlotta stormed into the auditorium, followed quickly by her bumbling husband as she complained about the current weather,

 _'Who is that?'_ Hope asked and the ballet mistress let out a unimpressed sigh,

"That would be the dark cloud that keeps this opera house in constant shadow. Carlotta. The opera's diva for the last 7 seasons" she grumbled but Hope held an expression of uncertainty,

 _'I can sense arrogance and pride but... Her passion for perfection is something to be admired'_ she commented and Madame Giry looked surprised but held a soft smile on her face,

"You have a gift" she said, causing Hope to look at her worriedly,

"You are able to see goodness where others struggle too" she praised gently and Hope gave a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

Erik kept an eye on Hope, making sure she was safe but is watchful gaze never lasted long as he would always slip away to check on Christine, smiling in bliss when she would sing in memory of her father whilst reminiscing in the opera's chapel.

* * *

Madame Giry took afternoon tea with Hope sometime later after rehearsals,

"I'm afraid my daughter Meg will not be joining us. She is on a walk with her beloved, Peter" the ballet mistress explained causing Hope to smile brightly as she took a sip of her tea,

"What of you, Hope?... Is there a gentleman in your life?" she asked and saw how Hope's happy expression faded slowly,

"Oh... I see this is a painful subject" she said gently as Hope placed her tea cup down on the table gently,

 _'I... There was a man. One whom I thought would return my feelings but... It seems he preferred a woman with the ability to speak'_ she signed sadly and Madame Giry placed a comforting hand over her own,

"Oh my dear child" she whispered but her expression became concerned when Hope winced and her eyes glowed before she stood quickly knocking over her chair as she backed away,

"Hope?... What did you see?" the ballet mistress asked causing Hope to look at her surprised,

"Don't worry, child. I know a seer when I see one" Madame Giry assured,

 _'Seer?'_ Hope signed curiously before watching as Madame Giry closed the door to ensure privacy,

"A Seer is someone whom possesses the rare ability to see into the future but it is a gift I have not seen in quite a long time... What did you see?" she asked gently and watched as Hope looked at the ground,

 _'Usually... My visions are clear but... This... This only came in flashes'_ she signed,

 _'There was... Fire... So much fire. People were running, screaming in fear and... There was pain but... Not physical pain... It was a pain of heartbreak'_ she signed as a tear fell down her cheek and she stumbled but Madame Giry quickly assisted her to sit down,

"Careful, don't force the visions... It seems your gifts are growing stronger. You're not just seeing the future... You're feeling the emotions felt within the future you see" she said astounded as Hope's eyes became heavy with exhaustion.

* * *

 **So Hope's visions have been explained but what could Hope's latest vision mean?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

* * *

Hope tossed and turned within a troubled sleep, wincing as she did so before suddenly sitting up quickly with silent gasps of breath,

"Hope?" a voice spoke causing her to look up to see Madame Giry standing in the doorway with a candle in hand,

"Are you alright, child?" she asked, watching as Hope gave a silent sigh of sadness,

 _'Someone I care for is in danger of making a very big mistake'_ she signed and Madame Giry sighed gently, coming and sitting beside Hope on the bed,

"The Phantom... The man whom has been causing havoc to the rehearsals lately. He is the man you care for" she said knowingly causing Hope to look at her surprised but the ballet mistress placed her hand over Hope's,

"Go to him. If you have seen a vision that predicts an upcoming danger... Then you must stop him" Madame Giry told her and Hope nodded after a moment before standing from her bed, grabbing her cloak and rushed out the room.

* * *

Erik looked upon the ring he intended Christine to wear upon her finger as his wife but sensed a presence behind him causing him to turn,

"Hope..." he murmured watched as she smiled at him gently and they both rushed towards each other and hugged the other tightly,

"I am so sorry. I never should have taken advantage of your gift" Erik murmured, pulling back gently but frowned when he saw the look of concern on his friend's face,

"What is it?" he asked,

 _'I have seen a vision of a future that I fear is soon to be upon us'_ she signed,

 _'Your love for Christine... Erik, I am so sorry... She does not love you in return. She will betray you'_ she told him but Erik shook his head,

"No, you are mistaken. She will love me for she has the heart of an angel and an angel can see the beauty in anything, that includes myself" he told her certainly,

 _'She will betray you. I have seen it. This place shall end in fire and you will die if you pursue her'_ she signed frantically causing Erik to glare at her,

"You know nothing" he said firmly,

 _'I am a seer. I see futures that come to pass and I have seen the future of what your affections for Christine will bring... Don Juan Triumphant. The opera you have composed for her. It will only end in fire'_ she told him but he walked away from her,

"You are right. It shall end in fire. My opera shall ignite the love within Christine's heart and she shall be my wife... Now get out" he ordered firmly as Hope looked upon him with none of her namesake within her,

 _'I am sorry'_ she signed sadly before taking her leave.

* * *

Madame Giry paced back and forth when Hope had told her what happened,

"You must make him see sense" she said desperately,

 _'I have tried... He will not listen to me'_ she told her, giving a silent sigh of sadness,

 _'Tomorrow, Christine shall sing Erik's work and it will end in fire... She will break his heart and Erik will die. This is my fault... I told him we would be safe here and in doing so, I have unwillingly lead him to his demise'_ she told Madame Giry sadly but the ballet mistress held a look of thought,

"Then perhaps we must stop Christine from singing" she murmured, looking at Hope,

"You must use your abilities to remove Christine's ability of speech... You must remove her voice" she told her causing Hope to look stunned,

 _'I don't have that power'_ she responded and Madame Giry took her hands within her own,

"Yes you do... A Seer has the gifts of sight so that they may then prevent tragic futures occurring... Whatever the cost" she said and Hope looked down sadly,

 _'Erik would never forgive me'_ she signed,

 _'I don't have a choice do I... If I don't remove Christine's voice... People will die'_ she finished sadly.

* * *

 **I just wanted to apologize if some facts within my story are Inaccurate. I mostly write for fun so that's why I didn't put much historical research into this story.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Silence And Flames**

* * *

People were rushing around preparing for the opening night of the phantom's opera but Hope sat within her room starring into the flames of the fireplace,

"The time must be now, Hope... This is your duty" Madame Giry told her before placing a small vial on the table next to her,

"I prepared a sleeping draft so that the extraction of Christine's voice shall be more easier for you" she said and watched how after a moment, Hope took the vial in hand before standing and left the room.

* * *

Hope approached Christine's dressing room and went to knock hesitantly but stopped when she heard muffled voices coming from within and she pressed her ear, gently against the door,

"This is it, Christine. Are you ready?" Hope heard Vicomte Raoul De Changny, the opera's patron say,

"Yes. I know he won't be able to resist harmonising his voice with my own... And when the time is right, I shall give the signal" Christine said,

"And the phantom shall be no more" Raoul finished causing Hope to hold a look of horror on her face,

"You are certain you will be able to lead myself and the police to his home?... You are certain the artefact is down there?" Raoul asked,

"Yes. He told me of the priceless jewel he kept close to his side and soon it shall be ours, my love" Christine whispered and Hope's eyes widened.

* * *

Madame Giry looked stunned when Hope told her what had happened,

"A priceless Jewel?" she pressed,

 _'Yes. I know of the jewel she speaks. Before Erik and I came to Paris we escaped from a travelling circus that was visiting Persia at the time... Erik always was a stubborn old goat. The jewel belonged to the shah whom had shamed Erik at one point by revealing his face to the royal court. He wanted revenge but I stopped him. I told him murder was not the answer... So he took the crowned jewel from the shah's royal staff instead'_ she explained and the ballet mistress looked at Hope firmly,

"Did you give Christine the sleeping draft?" she asked,

 _'I wasn't going too... But yes. When Raoul left, I waited a moment before knocking and told her it was a herbal tonic to calm her nerves for tonight. It knocked her out like a rock'_ Hope told her and the ballet mistress nodded,

"And her voice?" she asked, watching as Hope reached into her pocket, retrieving a small sphere that contained a pink swirling mist that twisted with a slight black mist,

 _'Even the purest voice can be tainted with lies'_ Hope signed before giving a silent sad sigh,

 _'He shall never forgive me for this... But I am thankful for that for it means he shall live'_ she finished, closing her eyes sadly.

* * *

As the opera of Don Juan Triumphant began, Hope felt her heart beating fast within her as she got more and more worried; Hope watched as Christine walked gracefully onto the stage within her Amita costume and Hope closed her eyes tightly when Christine opened her mouth to sing but nothing came,

"NO!" she heard Erik yell after a few moments of silence and she opened her eyes to see an angry Erik watching the stage from a high balcony above the auditorium and he searched the room with his eyes as if looking for an answer, His eyes soon falling on her,

 _'I am sorry'_ she signed and felt her heartbreak at the sight of hatred Erik aimed towards her before storming off into one of his secret passages.

* * *

Madame Giry entered Hope's chamber sometime later to find her packing a satchel,

"Where will you go?" the ballet mistress asked sadly and watched as Hope sat down, seeing her tear stained cheeks,

 _'There was a time when my visions showed me how mine and Erik's path were aligned... I can no longer see this joined path. Erik's life is safe but because of my betrayal... He must continue the rest of his path without me'_ she finished and the ballet mistress hugged her tightly,

"You must never loose faith. I believe your path with Erik shall cross again... As I believe our paths shall cross again" she said with a smile, which Hope returned,

 _'I pray you are right'_ she signed before picking up her satchel and smiled at the woman before her,

 _'Farewell, Madame'_ she bid before leaving and Madame Giry smiled to herself before looking at her reflection within a mirror,

"You need not pray, dear child... For I have already seen it to be so" she said to herself secretly, watched as her aged green eyes gave off a golden glow for a moment.

* * *

As the sun rose, bringing a new day; Hope stowed away on a ship, her destination unknown to her and it was only when night fell that she approached the ship's side, retrieving the swirling pink sphere from her satchel.

* * *

Madame Giry was overseeing rehearsals when Christine came to see her,

"Christine?... I suppose you shall be leaving with the vicomte" the ballet mistress said and watched Christine nod,

"Yes. There is nothing here for me now" she replied causing Madame Giry to look confused,

"You... You can speak?" she asked,

"Yes... My singing voice seems to have vanished but my speaking voice is still in tact. The doctor's are quite astounded" Christine explained and the ballet mistress held a look of realisation. Hope hadn't taken Christine's voice... She had split it into two, taking only her singing voice, leaving only speech behind.

* * *

Hope closed her eyes tightly as she held the pink sphere above the crashing waves below,

 _Singing is a gift,_ she thought,

 _No one should use such a gift to manipulate someone like Christine had done to Erik,_ she reasoned with herself before slowly releasing her hold on the sphere, allowing the relic to be lost to the depths of the ocean.

* * *

 **Is this the end?!... No haha. Don't worry. We shall see Erik and Hope reunited in the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Without Hope**

* * *

 _~ 10 Years Later ~_

* * *

 _Erik had entered Hope's old room and frowned to she it was empty, the coals on the fire had grown cold and all her sketchbooks had vanished from the shelves,_

" _She's gone" Madame Giry had told him as she entered the room,_

" _If you came here to kill her it's too late" she said firmly,_

" _There is no Hope here for you" she finished._

* * *

Erik shout up in his bed breathing deeply due to his nightmare and he groaned, putting a hand to his forehead,

"Good Morning, Mister Y" a man said as he entered the room carrying a breakfast tray,

"I hope you slept well" he bid, placing the breakfast tray on the table as Erik pulled on his shirt with an exhausted sigh,

"Another nightmare?" the man asked with a look of concern as Erik stood with a firm expression,

"That is not any business of yours now is it, Nadir?" he asked, approaching the table and sat down to begin his breakfast,

"Was it about, Hope?" Nadir asked, causing a moment of silence,

"You forget that she was my friend during your time in, Persia. I owe her my son's life, remember?" he asked,

"How is your boy?" Erik asked after a moment,

"Still asleep but... His breathing and heartbeat is healthy" he said with a sad murmur,

"I never did thank you properly for returning to Persia and rescuing me and my son from the hold of the shah" Nadir said as he took a seat,

"I needed to repay my debt to you, Nadir... It was you who saw myself and Hope safely to the border of Persia. You saved my life... And hers. So it was only fitting that I saved your life and the life of your son" he explained, pushing the breakfast plate towards him with a smirk,

"Have a piece of toast" he teased, standing to go and review some paper work,

"I shall send for another physician to examine, Reza. Maybe this time we can find out why your son won't wake from his slumber" Erik reasoned and Nadir nodded,

"I hope so... But don't you have more important duties regarding, Phantasma?" he asked but Erik gave him a comforting smile,

"Phantasma may be my home now but you and Reza are my family... As is Madame Giry and little Meg" he replied.

* * *

Madame Giry, along with her daughter, Meg had assisted Erik to escape Paris and to repay them he had made the former ballet mistress his business advisor and Meg, the star of his new theme park, Phantasma; Which had been built upon the shores of Coney Island.

* * *

Erik had taken on the identity of Mister Y and opened the gates of his new home as a sanctuary to all who were different and lived in fear because of it. He taught them to embrace what made them unique and to display their gifts with pride. He allowed them to choose their own working hours so that they would always feel comfortable. The phantom of the opera was dead and Erik happily left that life behind him.

* * *

It was not too far away in the city of New York that Hope had built herself a new life, healing the sick and injured. Her powers had grown and developed as she had spent the last 10 years studying her gifts, learning to control them, harness them and use them for good,

"Thank you for healing my son" A lady bid her as she hugged her child, newly cured from fever,

 _'It was my pleasure'_ Hope signed with a smile but the woman grasped her hand,

"Your kindness shall not go unrewarded... For what you have done for me and my son, You're greatest wish shall be granted upon this night when the moon's light fills the sky" she said quietly before leading her son away, not giving Hope a chance to respond.

* * *

Hope had been confused by the lady's words, Could it have just been a reaction to her being thankful that she had saved her son's life? Hope wasn't sure but simply brushed the thoughts away before getting ready for bed and she slept peacefully as stars filled the night sky and she did not see the blue swirling sphere that appeared above her as she slept before slowly sinking and vanished within her throat and Hope breathed deeply within her sleep, turning over as she got more comfortable,

"Erik..." she murmured in her sleep with a soft smile as she dreamed of her friend.

* * *

Erik shot up in bed having heard someone say his name,

"Hello?..." he called out but no one answered him and he frowned before laying back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Ok... Sort of reunited haha I fibbed lol but don't worry they shall be reunited in person within the next chapter. I give you my word!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cures And Curiosity**

* * *

Nadir had been doing his rounds of the theme park, making sure the performers were happy,

"How goes your morning, Miss Fleck?" he asked as he entered a tent in which birds flew freely,

"Very well, Nadir. Thank you" the lady bid with a bright smile,

"How is your son?" he asked concerned,

"Right as rain. He has a new wind beneath his young wings" she said brightly, causing Nadir to look surprised,

"I am very glad to hear that. Who treated him?" he asked and Miss Fleck pulled him to the side,

"There is a woman on the mainland... She holds powerful magic of which I have never seen before. She cured my son. I granted her a wish but yet I still feel that my debt is not fully repaid" she told him and Nadir looked around cautiously, making sure no tourists overheard them,

"Do you think she might be able to cure my Reza?" he asked after a moment and watched the woman before him nod,

"Tell me where I can find her" he murmured with a look of determination on his face.

* * *

Nadir took the ferry to the mainland and looked at the piece of paper on which, Miss Fleck had written down an address, he only hoped that this woman's miraculous magic could wake his son.

* * *

Nadir knocked upon the rickety apartment door but received no response causing him to push the door open slowly,

"Hello?..." he called, hesitantly entering the apartment and took a few steps further in but froze when he felt the point of a dagger press against his back,

"I mean you no harm... My son, he is very sick. He is plagued by a sleep from which he cannot wake. I came here to beg for your help" he explained quickly and gave a sigh of relief when the dagger was removed; A woman came to stand in front of Nadir with a cautious expression upon her face,

"Where is your son?" she asked and Nadir looked confused,

"On the isle not far from here. My son lies within the theme park of Phantasma" he told her and watched as her suspicion faded,

"Miss Fleck... She told you where to find me." she said knowingly and Nadir nodded,

"It was she whom gave me the ability to speak. She told me of how my kindness would reward me with my greatest wish... My wish for people to hear me" she said more to herself and Nadir took a step forward with a look of desperation on his face,

"Please... Will you come with me and save my son?" he begged,

"Not many people agree with magic such as mine. Including many of the people that visit Phantasma... Why should I risk my life?" she asked and Nadir looked hopeless but watched her smile brightly,

"I am just kidding with you. Of course I will help" she said and Nadir gave a sigh of relief with a bright smile,

"Thank you" he bid, grasping her hand in his own.

* * *

As the stars shone brightly in the sky, Nadir lead Hope back to Phantasma, into the concert hall and to Reza's Chambers.

* * *

Hope placed a gentle hand upon Reza's young forehead,

"Hmmm... I sense a bright mind in your son" she praised as Nadir watched with concern,

"Can you wake him?" he asked, watching as Hope stood,

"How long has he been like this?" she asked curiously,

"He has suffered within this state for the last five years. My friend rescued myself and my son from Persia, bringing us here in hopes that we would find a physician that could cure him" he explained, watching as the woman nodded,

"I visited Persia... Many years ago and I saw the horror of that place. Whoever your friend is. He is a hero" she praised gently, turning back to Reza as Nadir looked curious,

"How did you leave Persia?" he asked,

"It was not just me. I and a friend of mine escaped to the border of Persia with the help of the shah's Daroga... He was a good man. I owe him my life" she said and Nadir frowned, Could it be?,

"What was his name?... The Daroga that saved you?" he asked,

"His name was Nadir" she answered as she had her hand against Reza's forehead, searching his mind for what kept him trapped within sleep,

"Hope?" Nadir murmured and Hope opened her eyes slowly, she was still for what seemed like hours before finally turning to face the old man before her who smiled brightly and they both rushed towards one another and hugged each other tightly,

"How did I not recognise you?" he whispered, pulling back to look at her as she smiled brightly at him,

"You have got old" she teased as a happy tear fell down her cheek and he chuckled,

"You're humour still brings me a smile and I can see the delicate bud I once knew has become a stunning rose" he praised softly, Cupping both her cheeks,

"Dear child, I do not know what conflict happened between yourself and Erik but I must tell you... He is here" he admitted, watching as Hope became worried,

"I must cure your son and leave before he discovers I am here" she said, trying to pull away,

"You need not go anywhere. For Erik has missed you these past 10 years of which you have been absent from his life... He has searched for you so that he may apologise" he told her,

"Will you speak with him?" he asked and Hope was silent for a moment before nodding,

"Very well. I shall go and fetch him. Will you...?" he tried, gesturing to Reza,

"Your son shall be awake by the time you return" she assured and watched as Nadir quickly left the room.

* * *

Nadir barged into Erik's chambers as he slept,

"Erik wake up!" he yelled causing the former phantom to groan as he stirred and sat up,

"This had better be good, Nadir" he warned,

"It's Hope... She's here. She's in Reza's chambers, treating him now" Nadir told him breathlessly, having ran all the way there and Erik's eyes became stunned before quickly running out of the room with Nadir following quickly behind.

* * *

Hope slowly removed her hand from Reza's forehead and smiled as the small boy's eyes fluttered open,

"Papa?" he murmured tiredly,

"Shhhhhh... Your father shall be here soon" she assured and turned, hearing the door open and she looked stunned at the sight of her masked friend standing before her,

"Hope... Please let god be merciful and let this not be a dream" he murmured, taking a cautious step forward,

"This is no dream, Erik. Believe me, I am an expert when it comes to visions of sleep" she said firmly and Erik looked stunned,

"You... You spoke" he murmured watching as she folded her arms,

"I am quite pleased that you possess the ability of hearing, Erik. Last time we saw each other... You were very unwilling to listen to anything I had to tell you" she said and before Erik could respond, Nadir rushed into the room,

"Reza!" he exclaimed, rushing to his son and hugged him tightly as he smiled at the sight of seeing him awake,

"Thank you, Hope... Thank you" he whispered and Hope nodded gently with a soft smile before going to leave but Erik grasped her wrist gently,

"Please... Stay" he begged,

"I have no time nor patience for you, Erik." she replied,

"Please... One night. That is all I ask. So that I may apologise to you properly in the morning" he pleaded and Hope sighed, looking towards Reza whom hugged his father,

"I shall stay one night... Not for you. But so that I may check on Nadir's son's progress. Know this, Erik... Your apologies shall mean nothing to me. You took advantage of me, You treated me like dirt when I was nothing but a friend to you. I was always faithful but when the choice was presented to you... You chose a woman with a beautiful voice, whom you knew nothing about... Over a friend whom had no voice but who had only ever hoped to see you safe and well" she finished sadly, pulling her wrist free from his hold before leaving,

"There was a rather pleasant couch I saw on the way in that sat in the parlour. I shall sleep there. Goodnight" she said simply,

"Hope?!" Erik tried in vain before sighing sadly,

"Don't worry, Erik. She just needs time" Nadir comforted as he watched Erik leave the room.

* * *

It wasn't long until Doctor Gangle, Erik's assistant came to see him,

"Mister Y. There is a girl sleeping with the parlour" he told him,

"Yes, I am very much aware" Erik said with a smirk before standing and Gangle held a look of realisation,

"Is it her, sir?" he asked,

"The treacherous seer whom stole the voice of my love?... Yes... Yes it is her" he murmured,

"What is your plan, sir?" he asked,

"Hope has always been one to embrace matters of the heart... It shan't be long until she accepts my 'Apology' and once I have her as warm and fuzzy as she once was... I shall send for Christine. I shall act surprised that she has come. I shall show Hope how 'troubled' I am and her good nature shall lead to the return of Christine's voice" he said with a cunning smile,

"And until then sir?" he asked,

"Until then she is my honoured guest" he said simply before allowing Gangle to leave.

* * *

 **Oh Erik! How I wish I could smack the stupidity out of you sometimes!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Truth And Lies**

* * *

Erik requested, Nadir, Reza, Madame Giry and Meg to leave himself and Hope alone to eat breakfast,

"I have missed you dearly, my friend" he told her causing Hope to pause in eating her breakfast,

"There has not been a day that I have not regretted what I did to you... I hope you might find it in you heart to forgive me for all I have done to you" he murmured and watched as Hope looked at him in sadness,

"Do... Do you really mean that?" she asked and Erik held her hand within his own,

"You are my dearest friend, Hope... You mean more to me than you shall ever know and I thank the gods for reuniting us so that I may finally speak with you, apologise and also hear your voice... This is something I have been dreaming of for a very long time" he told her and watched as she smiled softly,

"I am sorry for what I did, Erik" she said causing Erik to look surprised,

"You are?" he asked before watching her nod,

"I removed Christine's singing voice because... She used her ability to manipulate you. This was something I couldn't bare" she explained,

"Over the years... My abilities have grown, as have my regrets. I regret leaving you... I regret betraying you... I regret not being able to make you as happy as Christine did" she murmured before pulling her hand away from his causing him to look confused,

"But the one thing I most regret... Is believing you could ever truly be sorry for taking advantage of my gifts" she said, looking at him firmly and Erik sighed, sitting back in his chair,

"Did you really believe I would be so foolish?" she asked in a murmur and didn't flinch as Erik slammed his fist down on the table,

"I will send for Christine in the morning and when she arrives, You will return her singing voice" he growled, standing before going to storm out the room,

"I will not" Hope replied after a moment of silence causing Erik to stop in his tracks,

"What?" he demanded turning to see Hope stand from the table,

"I will not return Christine's singing voice for she is someone whom uses it to manipulate others, uses it for financial gain and is never grateful for the musical talent she has been given" she said firmly as a tear escaped down her cheek,

"You have no idea what it is like for no one to truly listen to you. In the times of I had no voice I would sometimes let the air release from my lungs, screaming silently into the darkness of the night because no one could ever truly here me... Not even if they wanted too" she finished sadly and looked towards the surface of the dining table, her eyes glowed for a moment causing a book to appear,

"You might as well read it" she said, moving past him,

"What is it?" Erik demanded,

"My journal of the last 10 years" she answered simply before leaving the room.

* * *

Erik had been hesitant to read Hope's Journal but eventually picked it up to begin examining each page and frowned as he came to one of the more recent entries,

 _'Journal,_

 _I find myself feeling more lost with each passing day. I have travelled from Paris to England, Russia, India and Rome. I embrace this freedom like a breath of fresh air for there was a time when I thought of my gifts as a curse but now that I have come to understand them and learn to control them. I no longer feel the pain it once caused me... My nightmares still occur and within them I only see one thing... The look of hatred upon Erik's face, the last time we saw each other. To know in my heart that my best friend hates me... It breaks my heart but I do not regret what I did for Christine used Erik's knowledge of music and took advantage of his affection for her so that she might become a star._

 _Within my nightmares, I also see the memory of how I overheard Christine talking with the vicomte of how she would give the signal that would alert the police officers and bring about Erik's demise... I could not let this happen._

 _Erik saved my life and although I saved his in return... I shall always be indebted to him. I pray one day that fate will allow us to meet again. Either in this world... Or the next._

 _Christine was right about one thing... Erik is an angel... He is an angel with broken wings and I hope with all my heart that he finds the love and happiness he both craves and deserves._

 _I am sorry, Erik. Please forgive me.'_

* * *

Erik was unaware of the tear that fell down his cheek. Every passage within Hope's diary was finished with the same sentence,

 _'I am sorry, Erik. Please forgive me'_ The written words echoed within Erik's mind as Gangle looked upon his employer with concern,

"Shall I send the work request to Miss Daae, Sir?" he asked but Erik didn't turn to look at him,

"... No. I no longer require Miss Daae to perform" he murmured after a moment,

"Where is the seer now?" he asked,

"The girl missed the last ferry back to the mainland, sir. She has taken temporary shelter at the local inn" Gangled answered,

"Take Squelch there with you tomorrow. Bring Hope to me" he instructed firmly,

"Squelch?... You wish for her to be arrested sir?" he asked,

"Hope is a stubborn girl, she won't come willingly. I would go myself but you know my face prevents me" he said and Gangle nodded,

"This will not be nessesary, Gangle" a voice said causing both men to turn to find Nadir standing in the doorway with a firm expression and Gangle quickly left,

"You are despicable" Nadir growled at Erik,

"I wish to apologise to her, that is all" he responded,

"You better. And you better mean it this time, Erik. I mean it" he warned before sighing,

"I'll bring, Hope here tomorrow... I'm sure I will be able to convince her" Nadir mumbled,

"Thank you, Nadir" he said before watching the former Daroga leave.

* * *

 **Will Hope forgive Erik for lying and trying to manipulate her? We'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Heartfelt**

* * *

It was only the next night that Erik saw Nadir again,

"She wishes to speak with you, alone" he told him with a sorrowful expression,

"She's at the beach next to the docks" he told him and Erik sighed before nodding thankfully.

Hope sat upon the sands of the beach, next to the warmth of the campfire,

"Are you just going to stand there?" she called over her shoulder with a sad expression and Erik came and sat beside her,

"Your senses have grown stronger" Erik praised awkwardly,

"You wanted to see me" she said, changing the subject,

"I wanted to apologise... I should not have tried to mislead you" he said gently and there was an agonising moment of silence as Hope looking into the flickering flames,

"Do you remember that time you developed a deadly fever after we left Persia?" Hope asked causing Erik to look confused but he nodded,

"Yes... I told you to go on to Paris without me but you refused" he murmured causing another moment of silence,

"I don't regret not leaving you" she said, looking at him,

"You are a curse on my life, Erik" she murmured causing him to look down sadly put looked up when Hope placed her hand over his and he saw her smile softly,

"But it's definitely a wonderful curse that I dare not change" she said gently and Erik looked confused,

"How could..." he tried,

"I senses your sorrow last night and I realised after you learnt my reasons for taking away Christine's singing voice... I knew that you forgave me and because of that... I can now forgive you" she said softly and Erik smiled as a tear fell down his cheek,

"I have missed you" he whispered as Hope held his hand within her own, giving his a gentle squeeze,

"I have missed you, too" she replied before resting her head on his shoulder as they both looked back at the campfire but Erik looked concerned when Hope winced suddenly,

"Ah!" she cried out, putting a hand to her head,

"Hope!... Hope what's wrong? I thought you had learnt to control your visions so that they didn't hurt you any more" he said as he held her,

"I... I did...Ah!" she winced before suddenly falling limp in Erik's arms,

"Hope?... Hope?" he said concerned as he looked upon his unconscious friend's face.

* * *

Erik paced outside the room in which he had placed Hope, where she was being tended to by Madame Giry,

"Don't worry, Erik. She'll be ok" Nadir comforted.

Madame Giry's frown became a look of relief when Hope began to stir,

"Hope?... Hope, what did you see?" she asked,

"Christine... She is on her way here" she murmured with heavy eyes of exhaustion,

"I am going to have stern words with Erik" the former ballet mistress growled but Hope shook her head,

"No... Gangle sent for her... He thought Erik would thank him for it even though... He told him not too" she murmured,

"He... He doesn't know" she continued,

"Don't worry, I'll tell him" Madame Giry assured,

"No... You don't understand... He doesn't know" she said, trying to sit up,

"Know what?" Madame Giry pressed,

"Christine... She travels here with her husband and her son... Her son... Her son is Erik's child" she whispered before passing out again.

* * *

 **Now why am I bringing in Gustave?... The answer to that is simple. He was absolutely adorable in Love Never Dies and I love the relationship he has with Erik.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: In Plain Sight**

* * *

Hope had Erik's cloak wrapped around her shoulders as a comfort blanket and winced when Madame Giry hit Erik on the back of his head,

"Christine's child is your son!" she yelled for about the 25th time, Nadir had counted,

"It doesn't make any sense" Erik expressed with a stunned expression,

"So you're saying there is a chance, Hope's vision could be mistaken?" she asked hopefully and Erik frowned,

"Well... I... It was one time! How could I have conceived a child when it was only one time?" he defended causing Hope to blush as she took a sip of her tea,

"One time is sometimes enough, Erik" she murmured before standing,

"Now can we please stop talking about this because I don't want anything setting off a vision that might accidentally show me Erik's... Night beneath a moonless sky" she said embarrassed causing Erik to slam his hand over his face in embarrassment,

"On to the more important matter. After I have kicked Gangle in arse. What are we going to do? Christine and Raoul are on their way here and if they find out that Erik is Mister Y. We are all in serious trouble" he reminded them,

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Nadir" Madame Giry said sarcastically,

"Stop arguing" Hope said firmly as she stood,

"Christine thinks she is coming to perform in a simple acting performance so she has nothing to suspect that Erik is here but her husband might grow suspicious when he cannot meet face to face with his wife's employer because no offence Erik but he'll instantly know its you" she said,

"No taken" Erik assured, watching as his friend held a look of thought,

"Perhaps there is something I can do... Christine and Raoul now Erik's face but they don't know Mister Y's face. I have never tried it before but... I can try and use my magic to..." she began gently and Erik held a soft expression,

"Remove my disfigurement" he murmured, taking a step towards her,

"Do you really think it could work?" he asked,

"It may take me all night to harness enough power but... I think I can do it" she said and Erik nodded,

"Then let us do it" he said, watching as Hope nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Small chapter because I simply wanted to show the plan! haha But the next chapter shall be longer!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: How I See You**

* * *

Madame Giry and Nadir waited in the parlour whilst Meg was currently performing and little Reza napped as he rest his head on his father's lap,

"Do you think it will work?" Nadir asked as he sat on the couch,

"I hope so" Madame Giry whispered and looked towards the door of Erik's chambers.

* * *

Hope had her eyes closed as her hands gently cupped Erik's cheeks and she felt the energy flow through her; She soon opened her eyes slowly as she felt Erik's disfigured cheek grow smooth beneath her palm,

"Is it done?... Did it work?" Erik asked as he saw Hope nod gently, removing her hands from his face and Erik stood before approaching the mirror that had hung on the wall since Phantasma was built but it had also been covered with a piece of material the same duration of time.

* * *

Erik's hand shook as he slowly removed the piece of material allowing himself to see the reflection that now showed his chiselled featured with a small trace of stubble that lined his chin,

"Is... Is that me?" Erik asked in a murmur,

"Yes" Hope replied softly with a sad smile which Erik caught sight of within the mirror and turned towards her,

"Why are you sad?... Did the process hurt you?" he asked concerned but Hope shook her head slowly,

"No, it's just... You don't look like my Erik... Not that you're... 'My' Erik. I just mean that you..." she babbled before letting out a soft giggle,

"You look wonderful" she finished gently and Erik smiled, turning back to the mirror and fixed his suit,

"I... Surely this is a dream" he said,

"It's no dream... That's definitely you, Erik" she assured and Erik laughed and smiled brightly before turning back towards, Hope,

"Thank you" he bid and Hope was stunned when he grabbed and kissed her but it was over quickly when they stepped away from each other,

"I... I am so sorry. That was inappropriate of me" Erik said awkwardly as Hope blushed but she smiled reassuringly,

"No, No. It's ok... Erik, I..." she tried but there was a knock on the door,

"Erik, Hope? Is everything ok in there?" Madame Giry from outside,

"Yes, Madame Giry. We'll be right out" Erik replied before looking back at Hope,

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" he asked gently,

"I... Nothing. I just wanted to say... How proud I am of you. The man you have come to me, this kingdom you have built... Christine didn't know what she lost. Even before all this" she said softly and Erik smiled warmly,

"Thank you" he bid and gestured over his shoulder,

"I have a lot of work tomorrow. Christine and Raoul's ferry is to pull into port in the morning" he explained,

"It would be best to get a good night's sleep" he finished softly and Hope nodded,

"Yeah... I promised to read Reza a story and tuck him in" she replied before a long moment of silence which eventually resulted in them finally leaving the room.

* * *

Madame Giry had fainted when she saw Erik's face and Nadir couldn't help but chuckle,

"Whoa... Now that is definitely... Different" Nadir said before gesturing to the unconscious, former ballet mistress,

"I'll get her back to her chambers" he said with a chuckle before doing so and Hope lifted a sleepy Reza into her arms,

"Goodnight, Erik" she bid gently,

"Sleep well, Hope" he replied softly as he watched he carry Nadir's son to bed.

* * *

After reading Reza his bedtime story, Hope returned to her room and got ready for bed; She found herself brushing her fingertips against her lips as she remembered the brief kiss she and Erik had shared; Unaware that Erik sat in his chambers doing exactly the same thing.

* * *

 **What does Erik look like now?... Gerald Butler in Tux!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Playing The Role**

* * *

Hope went with Erik to meet Christine at the docks,

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" Hope assured him, seeing his worried expression,

"This is to be Mister Y's first appearance in public. Reporters will be there and if Christine recognises me..." Erik tried but Hope placed a comforting hand over his,

"She won't. Have hope Erik" she teased with a smile and blushed when he held her hand in his own,

"I certainly have hope" he replied warmly as the carriage pulled into the docks.

* * *

Christine breathed in the fresh air with a smile as she disembarked from the ferry,

"Oh isn't it wonderful, Raoul?" she asked as she held her 10 year old son's hand,

"In truth I wish we were not here at all" Raoul returned in an unimpressed murmured and it was then that cameras began flashing,

"Miss Daae! Miss Daae! What brings you to the shores of Coney Island?" one reporter called,

"Are you excited for your first performance in years?" another asked and many other questions overlapped each other,

"Her name is Vicomtess De Changny. Here this, you shall be hearing from my lawyers if I see any photos of my son published within your foreign articles" Raoul said rather rudely causing one tourist to laugh,

"As if you could afford a lawyer. Your gambling debts is apparently the only reasons for your family coming here" he announced,

"I shall have you clapped in irons for such insolence. How dare you address me such" Raoul growled through gritted teeth but Christine placed a comforting hand on his arm, holding him back as Young Gustave looked around in amazement,

"Mother look!" he called as a carriage pulled up and the reporters grew even more excited,

"It's Mister Y!" they announced, snapping photos as the finely dressed gentleman exited the carriage followed by a fiery haired lady,

"Over here, Mister Y. Do you have time for a few questions?" Reporters called to him but Erik did not respond as he approached the De Changny family.

* * *

Erik gave a welcoming smile,

"Thank you for coming. I welcome you here to the shores of Coney Island" he bid and Christine smiled,

"Thank you for inviting us, Mister Y. I shall not lie, I am nervous for I have not performed in years" Christine replied but the handsome man before her gave a smile of reassurance,

"You need not fear, Vicomtess. The upcoming show is a simple acting performance and I am sure you are as great an actress as you were once a great singer" Erik assured kindly but before she could respond, Raoul stepped forward,

"We had to take a ship all the way from France to New York where we then had to take another ship to this godforsaken spit of land. I believe the price you offered for my wife's work is not enough" Raoul stated firmly and this was when, Hope stepped up to Erik's side,

"I believe that you have been offered enough already, Vicomte" she said firmly but Erik held up a reassuring hand,

"It is alright, Hope. If our guest believes his wife is not being fully compensated for her work then I shall indeed look over the contract once more" he assured with a smile as Raoul simply by passed Erik and Hope and entered the carriage, being quickly followed by an excited Gustave.

* * *

Hope noticed the curious look the Vicomtess was giving her,

"I'm sorry... Your face seems very familiar to me. Could it be that we have met somewhere before?" Christine asked politely but Hope smiled gently,

"No. I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure" she replied and Erik smiled,

"My wife is a vision and he face not one so easily forgotten, Vicomtess but I'm afraid neither of us have had the pleasure of meeting you" he said causing Hope's heart to stop for a moment as Christine nodded before climbing into the carriage as the reporters dispersed.

* * *

Once they had returned to Phantasma and Gangle had shown the De Changny family to their suite; Hope followed Erik into his office with a firm expression,

"YOUR WIFE?!" she demanded,

"Forgive me but I appeared to have missed our wedding" she told him and Erik sighed,

"Mister Y had never been seen in public before and I saw how the reporters were looking at you with expressions of curiosity. I could practically see the headlines. 'Mister Y Meets De Changny Family With Mistress By His Side'" he explained causing Hope's eyes to widen,

"The press are going to have a field day, Erik! You and I both know that Mister Y is known as America's most famous bachelor. How are people going to react when they find out that Mister Y is suddenly married?!" she demanded with a look of worry but watched as Erik approached her with a charming smile,

"They will say what a lucky man he is to be married to such a beautiful woman" he answered and Hope rolled her eyes,

"You really think that's gonna work?" she asked teasingly,

"I'm sure many women would do anything to win Mister Y's affections" he teased back,

"Well not me because I think Mister Y is a prat" she fired back causing Erik to chuckle,

"Just 7 weeks. Just until Christine leaves and the press dies down... Please, Hope" he asked with puppy dog eyes causing Hope to roll her own,

"Urrrrrr, You're lucky I'm your friend but I want a ring" she told him teasingly as she left the room,

"I love you my darling wife!" Erik called after her teasingly,

"Shut up, Mister Y" Hope called back to him and Erik chuckled once more.

* * *

 **Erik is such a charmer isn't he? haha :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Trials And Tribulations**

* * *

Hope woke as the sun shone through her window and she smiled softly, raising from her bed and got ready before noticing a long stemmed pink rose with a note,

" _Sorry for my forwardness but will you marry me? Signed Erik"_ Hope read before giggling with a roll of her eyes as she noticed the diamond ring that sat upon the rose's stem and she removed it carefully and slid it onto her finger with a smile,

"Do you like it?" Erik asked making her turn with a fright but she smiled brightly,

"It's beautiful. Thank you" she said gently,

"I was kidding you know? You didn't have to go out and buy me a ring" she told him gently and Erik chuckled,

"Don't worry, I didn't buy it. I made it by carving the diamond from a cutting from the Persian diamond and the band was formed from a cog from one of my old music boxes" he explained causing Hope to smile softly,

"Then I love it all the more. I can't believe you took a cutting from the Persian diamond. You only ever take cuttings from it in emergencies" she reminded him and Erik hugged her,

"It is from our first adventure together my dear friend. It is only fitting that it sitting upon the ring of 'my wife'" he teased causing Hope to giggle as she hugged him back,

"Do you really think we can fool them into believing I'm your wife for 7 weeks?" she asked slightly concerned but Erik smiled reassuringly,

"Don't worry. It will be fine" he told her but they were both unaware that Vicomte had been listening outside the door.

* * *

Raoul smiled as Christine sat at the piano,

"You were right, Christine. It is that girl, Hope from the opera house" he announced,

"How do you know?" she asked,

"She mentioned the diamond we failed to retrieve the last time we met her... The question is: Where is the phantom?" he asked,

"Perhaps Mister Y is the phantom. At the docks, Hope did call him Erik" Christine pointed out and Raoul rolled his eyes,

"Do not be foolish, Christine. Did you see a disfigurement upon Mister Y's face? No you foolish woman! Therefore it cannot be him" he scolded,

"But Mister Y is obviously a friend of the Phantom otherwise our employer would not have possession of the diamond but it is not matter for if the phantom is hiding here then he will not be able to resist staying away from you my darling wife" he reminded her causing Christine to smile,

"You forget my dear husband. I am of no use to the phantom since my singing voice vanished" she reminded him but Raoul gave a cunning smirk,

"You told me that your singing voice was fine before that servant girl gave you that calming herbal draft. If you can befriend her and convince her to return your voice somehow... Then the phantom will surely be unable to resist coming to see you" he told her but Christine frowned,

"She may have been a servant girl but she is not foolish. She would never fall for it" she told him and Raoul smirked,

"Then perhaps it is not you whom needs to convince her" he said smugly.

* * *

 **Can Raoul and Christine manipulate Hope into returning Christine's voice so that they can find the Persian Diamond's hiding place?**

 **We'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Greatest Treasure**

* * *

Christine had been participating in rehearsals for the upcoming production of Dracula but rehearsals kept being interrupted by a giggling Gustave whom was playing tag with Nadir's son Reza,

"I do apologise, Director" Christine bid awkwardly before smiling towards Hope,

"Mrs Y. Would you mind watching my son for the day?" she asked and Hope seemed surprised,

"Errrrr... Yes of course. It would be my pleasure" she said before looking towards Nadir,

"Shall I take Reza too?" she asked but Nadir smiled and shook his head,

"No it's ok. It's time for his afternoon lessons anyway" he told her, lifting his son it his arms as Hope took Gustave on a tour of Phantasma.

* * *

Gustave looked around with amazement and wonder at all the rides,

"This place is amazing, Mrs Y" he said with a giggle and Hope smiled brightly,

"You're welcome to call me Hope" she told him gently and he giggled once more before following her as they both went to get a hot dog.

* * *

Gustave smiled as he enjoyed his hot dog,

"Hope? Can I ask you a question?" the young boy asked and Hope smiled,

"Of course you can" she replied,

"Why do you and Mister Y not have any children?" he asked curiously causing Hope to nearly choke on her tea,

"I... Well..." she began nervously with a slight awkward giggle,

"I guess my husband and I... Just haven't been blessed with children yet" she finished,

"And that is such a shame because you would make a wonderful mother" a voice said making them both look up,

"Vicomte?... What brings you here?" Hope asked and Raoul smiled as he took a seat beside Gustave in the booth,

"I am doing my own exploration of Phantasma... And what I have seen so far is truly beautiful" he said with a charming smile and Hope looked at him unimpressed,

"Yes, Phantasma truly is beautiful. My husband designed every detail himself" she said firmly and Raoul chuckled,

"Well I am sure its beauty was inspired by something" he said with a wink and Hope folded her arms,

"Vicomte, do you usually flirt with married women whilst being married yourself and do so in front of your son?" she asked unimpressed and watched as Raoul sighed,

"I am sorry, Mrs Y... Things have been difficult for myself lately" he told her causing Hope to frown,

"How so?" she asked,

"Well... My own foolish and stubborn nature has caused increasing gambling debts upon my family and this is why my wife accepted this job in hopes that we may begin raising money to pay my debts off" he explained,

"So that's why you wanted a pay rise" Hope said in realisation, watching as the man before her nodded sadly,

"Finding work for my wife has been difficult since she lost her ability to sing. It was even harder for her when our son was born for she could not sing him the lullaby his grandfather had sang to her when she was young" he told her and Hope glanced at the table's surface sadly,

"Yes... I'm sure that would make a mother sad" she said in a murmur,

"Can I go and play in the play area, father?" Gustave asked having finished his hot dog and Raoul smiled, ruffling the young boy's hair,

"Of course. Don't talk to strangers and don't wander off" Raoul told him and Gustave giggled as he headed outside into the fenced play area,

"I won't!" he called back and Raoul offered Hope a sad smile,

"I suppose you have noticed that... Gustave looks nothing like me" he said causing Hope to frown,

"It is not my place to comment" she replied gently and Raoul smiled,

"You are a kind and polite woman, Mrs Y. You are dedicated and faithful to your husband... Which is more than I can say for my wife" he finished with a sad murmur,

"Gustave isn't your son?" Hope asked gently already knowing the answer to her question due to the vision she had had,

"No... Gustave's true father is... Long gone. In life he was Christine's singing teacher" he admitted,

"I see how Christine looks at me sometimes... She resents me for not being Gustave's father but I love her and I love Gustave as if he were my own... I believe Christine's hatred for me grows with each failed attempt to return her voice. For you see, all the places we have travelled we search for a physician who might hold some kind of remedy that could return my wife's voice. This was my reason for searching Phantasma today. I thought one of your husband's foreign employees might have an answer" Raoul explained sadly and Hope placed a comforting hand over his,

"I am truly sorry for your struggles" she told him with a heartfelt expression.

* * *

It was sometime later that Hope walked into Erik's office with an exhausted expression,

"Urrrr... I can see why you hate him" she mumbled causing Erik to look up from his paperwork with a curious expression,

"Who?" he asked,

"The vicomte... I'm afraid he knows who I am. He attempted to charm me by giving me a sob story of how Gustave is not his son in an attempt to try and convince me to return Christine's voice" she explained and Erik gripped the pen in his hand even tighter causing it to snap and ink went everywhere,

"He did what?" he growled causing Hope to giggled as she came to Erik's side, removing the remains of the broken pen before cleaning the ink from Erik's hand,

"No need to be jealous" she teased,

"Well you are my wife. He has no right to try and attempt to charm you" he pointed out stubbornly,

"Stage wife" she corrected gently and Erik frowned,

"Yes... Stage wife" he murmured and watched as Hope used her magic to remove the ink stains from Erik's paper work,

"Hope?... Can I ask you something?" Erik asked gently causing his friend to smile softly,

"You sound like your son... Go ahead" she bid gently, sitting down in one of the chairs that sat in front of Erik's desk,

"I... Well... It is about the upcoming performance of Dracula" he said and Hope leant forward with a look of concern,

"Is everything ok?" she asked and Erik nodded quickly,

"Yes... Yes, everything is fine" he assured,

"I just... I wanted to ask if... If you would perform the role of Mina Murray" he told her causing Hope to look stunned,

"I... I thought that was to be Christine's role" she murmured but Erik shook his head,

"No, Christine is to play the role of Lucy Westenra, Mina's best friend" he explained,

"I have yet to find someone to play Mina" he finished and Hope smiled softly,

"Well... If you think I am worthy enough... Then I would be honoured" she told him gently and Erik smiled brightly,

"Thank you... You do not know what a great favour you are doing for me" he said and Hope giggled before standing as she hugged Erik and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek,

"Goodnight, Erik" she bid before leaving to head to bed and Erik smiled softly,

"Goodnight..." he murmured and it was only after Hope left that Nadir popped his head up from behind the couch,

"Erik... You were meant to ask her if she would join you for dinner after the production ended... Not make her the main role!" he yelled causing Erik to wince,

"I know... I panicked" he said and Nadir slapped a hand over his face.

* * *

 **Awwwwww How adorable is Erik?! hehe**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Spoken Words Become Song**

* * *

Erik winced as the director yelled cut for the eleventh time,

"Mrs Y. How many times must I instruct that Mina's lines must be spoken with feeling" the director said with irritation and Hope looked at him and Erik guiltily,

"I'm sorry... It's just difficult to read one side of a conversation and... Make it seem real" she explained causing the director to groan,

"Mister Y. Help your wife" he instructed, shoving him a script and Erik chuckled before heading onto stage,

"Ok. From the beginning of the scene! ACTION!" he yelled and Erik coughed awkwardly before looking at the script,

"My dearest Mina. Words cannot express how I feel for you. I have searched oceans of time to find you. You make my long still heart feel as if it is beating once more" Erik read before beginning to chuckle as Hope began to giggle and the couple began to share bright laughter,

"CUT! What is wrong now?!" The director demanded as Erik and Hope had to lean on each other for support so that they did not collapse from laughter,

"I'm sorry... Myself and my wife need to take a break" Erik said through laughter as he pulled Hope off the stage and out of the auditorium.

* * *

Hope laughed brightly as she and Erik returned to his office,

"Oh Erik. I am sorry but you are a terrible script writer" she said and Erik chuckled,

"I know but you cannot blame me for I am a composer not a writer" he reminded her as Hope looked through the script before cringing,

"Erik this script is like fingernails on a chalkboard... The reviewers are going to eat you alive" she told him honestly and Erik nodded in agreement as he sat next to her,

"Yeah I know but unfortunately with all the stress I have been under... Finding out I have a son, Christine coming here... I just haven't had time for inspiration" he said with a shrug of his shoulders but Hope smiled gently as she nudged him with her shoulder gently,

"You can say I wrote the script. That way the negative reviews will be aimed at me and not you" she said gently and Erik looked stunned,

"You would do that for me?" he asked and watched as Hope nodded gently with a soft smile feeling as Erik took her hand in his own,

"Thank you, Hope... You have done so much for me already" he told her and Hope smiled softly,

"Well... I am your wife. It's what I do" she teased and Erik chuckled as he pulled her into a hug which he happily returned.

* * *

It was sometime later when everyone was in bed that Hope was returning from the kitchen having gotten herself a glass of water and she was passing Erik's office when she heard the sound of his piano being played so she curiously peeked inside to find her friend playing a lovely melody and she entered quietly, coming to his side,

"That's beautiful, Erik" she said, making him pause in his playing and turned to her quickly,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" she said gently but Erik shook his head,

"No, No it's ok. Please... Sit" he said, patting the empty space on the bench on which he was sat and Hope sat down with him,

"This is a lot of compositions, Erik. What are they for?" she asked and Erik sighed, handing her the composition he had just been playing,

"These... These are songs for Dracula" she realised and Erik nodded,

"Yes... Like I said, I am a composer. Not a writer." he said gently and Hope looked at him softly,

"You want to change the show into a musical don't you?" she asked knowingly,

"Not for Christine but for myself" he told her quickly,

"The story of Dracula has always given me great inspiration and... Well, this is some of my finest work and before you ask I was planning on having Christine lip sing the song that has been written for Lucy's character" he told her gently, going to close the piano lid but Hope stopped him gently,

"You don't have to do that" she told him softly,

"But the keys will get dusty" he said causing Hope to giggle and shook her head,

"No, I meant... You don't have to have Christine lip sing" she said softly before holding out her hand and a swirling pink sphere appeared in her hand and Erik looked stunned,

"Is that...? I thought you threw that into the ocean" he murmured,

"I did but it wasn't too hard to summon it with the level my powers have developed" she told him gently with a soft smile,

"Hope, you don't need to do this. I don't want to take advantage of your powers again" he told her but Hope smiled gently,

"You're not but Erik I need to know... Do you want to hear Christine sing again?" she asked and watched as Erik nodded slowly after a moment,

"Just one last time" he answered and Hope smiled softly,

"Then you shall" she promised, looking at the sphere and it floated in the air before zooming quickly out the door,

"Christine's singing voice should be fully restored by morning" she assured him gently and before Erik could respond, Hope placed the sheet music on the piano stand,

"Play it for me" she requested gently and Erik smiled softly as he played his hands to the keys once again and began playing.

* * *

Hope smiled as she felt the melody of the piano wash over her and she followed the notes written upon the sheet music,

" _At last, there are no questions. I know all there is for me to know. My heart and I have all of the answers. I know how I want my life to go"_ she sang, following the lyrics written beneath the notes and Erik looked at her stunned but he continued to play,

" _At last, the mist has lifted. It's all so crystal clear. Why did I fight what was meant to happen? The fight is over, At last I'm here"_ she continued and smiled at Erik as she went back to reading the lyrics,

" _I don't need the sun to make me shine inside. I have your eyes and I don't need the light for me to see what's right"_ she sang and Erik smiled brightly,

" **At last, there are no questions. You know all there is for you to know. My heart and I have all of the answers. I know how I want our lives to go"** Erik sang causing Hope to smile even brighter as she placed a hand on his shoulder,

" _ **At last, the mist has lifted. It's all so simple, so crystal clear. Why did we fight what was meant to happen? The fight is over... At last, we're here!"**_ They finished together and the breathed deeply as they both smiled and they both found that they were leaning into each other but the moment was interrupted when Reza's new puppy, Sasha came running into the room, barking happily with a wagging tail and the couple pulled away from each other,

"I... Yeah, you're definitely turning it into a musical" Hope teased with a blush staining her cheeks and Erik nodded,

"I... I didn't know you could sing like that... You're beautiful... I mean... Your singing voice is beautiful" he babbled and Hope smiled softly,

"Thank you... I guess we should both get to bed" she said before looking at him quickly,

"Not you and me go to bed together... I mean that we should both get some sleep but not... Together. I mean, you sleep in your bed and I sleep in mine. Not that its my bed because its in your concert hall so technically it belongs to you but I'm the one that has been sleeping in it" she babbled before groaning in embarrassment,

"Good night, Erik" she said before hurrying out the room and Erik chuckled softly,

"Sleep well, Hope" he bid quietly before closing the piano lid.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww :D**

 **The duet Hope and Erik sing is 'At Last' from Dracula The Musical sung by Kate Shindle and James Barbour.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: You're My Fate**

* * *

The concert hall rang with applause as the audience gave a standing ovation after the performance of Dracula had come to an end and the cast took a bow.

* * *

To evade suspicion Nadir had gone to Christine to recommend a doctor at the far side of phantasma that might be able to give her something that would restore her singing voice and Christine eagerly went but the doctor only gave her a vial that was simply filled with mineral water.

* * *

Hope came off stage in her Mina costume smiling brightly when Erik hugged her tightly, spinning her around,

"You were amazing" he praised causing Hope to giggle,

"It was amazing... I didn't realise singing could feel like that" she said softly and Erik smiled, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek,

"Mister Y? Miss Daae wants to see you. She's hoping she can get paid now as she and her husband want to return to Paris as soon as possible" a stage hand told him and Erik sighed,

"Work is never done" he said, looking back at Hope who shrugged her shoulders but hugged him again,

"Be careful" she whispered gently causing Erik to smile softly,

"I will, don't worry" he promised before heading to Christine's dressing room.

* * *

Christine smiled when Erik knocked before entering the room,

"Miss Daae, I am so pleased your voice was able to be returned so that you could participate in the performance" Erik said and Christine smiled brightly, standing from her dressing table chair,

"Thank you, Mister Y... Your compositions are something truly to be admired" the diva praised as Erik removed his cheque book and pen from his suit pocket before scribbling a sum upon a blank cheque and ripped it off the book and handed it to Christine,

"It's 4 times what I originally promised you. I think that is more than enough" he said with a chuckle and Christine giggled,

"Considering you originally promised me 10,000? Yes I would say 4 times that is more than fair" she said and Erik nodded,

"Well, I wish you and your family a safe trip back to France" he bid before going to leave,

"Mister Y?... I was hoping I could ask you something" Christine called after him and Erik reluctantly turned back,

"Of course" he said,

"Well... It's just. I know that It was you who composed the songs for the show tonight but... It's just your style of writing matches the style of someone whom was once very dear to me" Christine explained gently and Erik was surprised because he could always tell when she was lying and strangely, this time she wasn't,

"I see... Who was this man?" he asked,

"He was my singing teacher and... I am sad to say that I betrayed him in the most worst way possible. He loved me but I being the stupid child I was, couldn't see past a simple birthmark that covered half of his face... He doesn't know but... The last night we were together... We conceived a child together. Much to Raoul's displeasure but... My husband was kind enough to forgive me and he accepted Gustave as his own but... I always pray that Erik knows how sorry I am... And that I've always loved him" she finished gently and Erik sighed,

"How long have you known?" he asked and Christine twiddled her fingers nervously,

"I had my suspicions but... I knew completely when the overture of tonight's show began" she admitted and Erik sighed once more,

"Christine... I shall not lie I am happy to see you again and to have heard you sing again is something I have dreamed of for a long time... And the fact I have a son... Well it warms my heart" he told her causing Christine to smile softly,

"But... I don't love you any more, Christine... I don't even think I ever truly did" he admitted sadly and Christine felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stepped forward, taking Erik's hand in her own,

"Please Erik, you don't mean that. The night we made love and conceived our son was the most magical night of my life... Do you remember what you told me? You said that you would always love me. Was those sweet whispers that have kept me going these last 10 years a lie?" she asked softly,

"No... No they were not a lie... I may have loved you then Christine but... I don't love you any more" he told her, trying to pull his hand away from hers but she held onto him,

"Please Erik. Kiss me and you'll know that's not true" she begged,

"Just one kiss and if you feel nothing then I will leave and you shall never hear from me again" she promised and Erik sighed,

"Very well" he murmured and they both shared a soft kiss, eventually pulling away from each other after a moment and Christine smiled brightly when she saw Erik give a soft smile,

"I knew you would feel something" Christine whispered going to kiss him again but frowned when he pulled away, still smiling softly,

"You're right... I did feel something. Christine when I kissed you... All I could think about was Hope and... I felt sad that you weren't her. I do love someone Christine... And it isn't you" he told her before leaving,

"I'll send you money and gifts for Gustave every month and when, if you ever choose to tell him who his true father is... He is welcome to visit me anytime he wishes" he told her, not giving her a chance to respond.

* * *

Hope had gone to see if Erik had returned to his office and glared when she found the Vicomte attempting to break into Erik's safe,

"I might have guessed that you would take advantage of the distraction caused by tonight's performance to try and steal that stupid diamond" she said firmly causing Raoul to turn towards her stunned but he smirked, removing a gun from his pocket, pointing it at her,

"Well if I can't find the diamond on my own... Then I guess the jewel of Mister Y's eye shall have to lead me to it" he said smugly but Hope wasn't afraid,

"So this is why your wife called Erik to her dressing room. To distract him whilst you broke into his office" she accused but Raoul rolled his eyes,

"Please, my wife hasn't cared about the diamond as I have. All she has cared about is finding Gustave's father and rekindling the love she once rejected" he said with a bored tone and Hope frowned, feeling her heart drop as Raoul smirked, clicking the barrel of his gun so it was ready to shoot,

"So, Hope. What is it to be? Either you take me to the diamond now... Or I go and find your beloved Erik and put a bullets in him until he practically begs me to take the diamond by telling me the location himself?" he asked as Hope glared at him.

* * *

 **Will Hope lead Raoul to the diamond? We'll find out in the final chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: My Greatest Victory**

* * *

Hope lead Raoul to the highest level of Phantasma where she pulled down one of the candelabras, causing a secret door to slide open and the vicomte smirked,

"He always did have a thing for secret passages, didn't he?" he mocked before pushing her inside and followed as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Hope lead the vicomte up a winding staircase that had been hidden behind the secret door,

"Where are we?" Raoul demanded curiously,

"The Phantasma clock tower. Erik wanted to keep the diamond no one would think to look" Hope explained as they reached the top,

"So?... Where is it?" Raoul demanded firmly, pointing the gun at her and she moved towards the clock face before pushing a window open that had been installed should the clock hands ever need to be repaired and Raoul watched anxiously as Hope strained, reaching for something before carefully coming back inside but Raoul's expression of excitement became a frown at the size of the diamond that sat upon Hope's palm,

"What is that?" he growled,

"It's been cut overtime. Erik used the jewel to build Phantasma... This is all that is left" she admitted and Raoul took the tiny gem from Hope's hand, holding it between his thumb and fore finger,

"Do you think this tiny, measly little thing will pay off 10 years of gambling debts?" he demanded before throwing the it over his shoulder causing Hope to jump with fright,

"I'm sorry it was not what you were expecting but there is nothing else. The real jewel here... Is Phantasma itself. It is a place of peace and acceptance. Where people who are different can come and know they will be accepted" Hope said with a soft smile and Raoul rolled his eyes.

* * *

Erik looked around the crowd of the after party with a frown as he searched for Hope but couldn't find her anywhere but Nadir quickly, ran to his side,

"Erik, you've got to come quick. Your office has been ransacked" Nadir told him and Erik followed him quickly.

* * *

Raoul took a threatening step towards Hope,

"There is money here somewhere so you better tell me where it is" he warned but Hope shook her head,

"I don't know where Erik keeps his money. He alone has access to his accounts for security reasons" she told him and Raoul rolled his eyes once more,

"Oh please, you're his wife. You most definitely should have access... Oh wait. Now I remember. You're not his wife because why on earth would he look upon someone like you that way when he has always loved my wife. They conceived a son together and I don't know how you did it but you took away his monstrous features making it all the more easy for him to win Christine's heart" he mocked with a cruel smirk as he watched the girl before him hand her head sadly,

"Oh dear... Do you love him? A broken heart truly is a tragic thing isn't it? To love someone knowing they will never love you in return... Let Erik have Christine. They're both cold hearted and have no concern for anyone else's feelings" he told her as a tear fell down Hope's cheek,

"I'll let your beloved monster live and he and Christine can live the life they've always wanted with their son... Just give me what I want" he whispered into her ear with a smirk as he watched her look up at him slowly and there was silence for a moment,

"Never" she whispered causing Erik to frown which slowly became a glare and a loud bang echoed throughout the clock tower as another tear spilled down Hope's cheek.

* * *

Erik looked at his trashed office with frustration but he and Nadir looked up quickly having heard a loud bang,

"Was that a gunshot?" Nadir asked and Erik held a look of horror,

"The clocktower... Hope!" he yelled before rushing out of the room and Nadir was quick to follow.

* * *

Raoul backed away with a look of horror as Hope slowly slid down the side of the wall as she pressed her hand to her stomach,

"HOPE! NO!" Erik yelled as he reached the top of the staircase and he rushed to her side, holding her close as Nadir restrained Raoul,

"I... I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you... She just... She made me angry and... The gun it went off in my hand" Raoul explained as Erik glared at him,

"I'll see you hung for this!" he yelled before looking back at Hope with an encouraging smile despite the tears that ran down his face,

"You're gonna be alright, Hope" he told her before looking at Nadir,

"Go and get help!" he demanded and Nadir, nodded before dragging Raoul away.

* * *

Hope struggled to breathe as she looked up at Erik,

"I... I'm sorry" she whispered but Erik shook his head with a sad smile,

"Shhhhh it's alright. Why did you bring him up here?" he asked as he applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding,

"He... He wanted the diamond... I couldn't let him get it so... I hoped if I lead him to some place of high security and give him the diamond from my ring... It might just make him leave" she said with a wince,

"The diamond is safe... And so are you Erik. In my eyes, that's a victory" she whispered with a pained smile as tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Not if you die" he whispered back, resting his forehead against her own, closing his eyes tightly,

"I die happy knowing that you can finally get your happy ending with Christine... She's always loved you Erik. Raoul told me" Hope said softly but Erik shook his head,

"But I do not love her... She is not my happy ending. You... You are my happy ending" he whispered causing her to look at him surprised,

"Well you have the perfect timing. Telling me what I want to hear as I'm dying. Thanks for that" she teased with pained laughter and Erik gave a strained chuckle,

"My apologies... You're going to be fine. Doctor Gangle will be here soon and then... We can begin that happy ending" he told her softly as Hope smiled up at him weakly before shaking her head slowly,

"I'm sorry, Erik... I think our happy ending is still a while away... But I shall wait for you in heaven and I shall watch over you always" she whispered, watching as Erik shook his head as more tears fell,

"No. No I can't lose you again, Hope... Please" he begged in a whisper but Hope simply kept a soft smile upon her face,

"As long as you hold hope in your heart... You'll never lose me" she whispered,

"No..." Erik murmured,

"Just kiss me you idiot" she teased and Erik couldn't help but give a sad chuckle as he leant down, pressing a kiss to her lips and she happily returned.

* * *

Erik pulled away, hearing footsteps coming up the staircase and he looked relieved,

"Doctor Gangle is here, Hope. You're going to be fine" he said with a smile, looking back at Hope but his smile slowly vanished as he looked upon the still woman in his arms with her eyes closed peacefully,

"Hope?..." he called gently, lifting her up slight and watched as her arm fell from her lap limply,

"No..." he murmured as another tear fell down his cheek as his face glowed for a moment and his smooth handsome features became mangled on one side of his face as his disfigurement returned,

"NO!" he yelled as he pulled Hope's body into an embrace and sobbed into her shoulder as Nadir and Gangle looked down in silent mourning.

* * *

Hope had been dressed in a stunning white gown and laid on her bed as Erik sat beside her,

"Erik?... Raoul's been arrested and... Well he's certainly going away for a long time but... I wanted to let you know that we've called for the undertaker" Nadir told his friend sadly but Erik didn't look away from Hope's peaceful face,

"I want to be left alone with her" he said in a murmur and Nadir nodded before leading Madame Giry and a tearful Meg out of the room.

* * *

Erik stood from his chair before leaning over, Hope with a sad expression,

"Wake up" he whispered, allowing a tear to fall when she didn't respond and he took a shuddered breath as he slowly pulled away from her and sat back in his chair,

"It's always been you, Hope" he whispered,

"It's always been you" he said, trying to hold back tears as he took another deep breath,

"I... I wrote this for you" He said, pulling a piece of paper from his suit pocket,

"I... I had hoped to ask you to be my wife... My true wife one day but... I still want to make my vow to you if you will allow me" he whispered, unfolding the piece of paper and cleared his throat,

" _I did not have hope until I found you. I did not find hope until we met. You gave me courage, you gave me life. You gave me Hope for that is your name._

 _From this day on I give you my heart, I give you my strength, I give you my love... I will share the hope you have given to me._

 _I promise to love, listen and care. My heart shall always be yours. Every smile, every laugh, every song I make is yours"_ Erik whispered before standing, placing the paper on the bedside table and he leaned over Hope once more,

"I love you, Hope" he whispered, pressing his lips to her own in a soft kiss before reluctantly pulling away and began to leave, not noticing how a tear fell down Hope's cheek,

"I love you too" Erik heard a voice whisper and he turned slowly, rushing over to her and cupped her cheek, smiling brightly as he watched Hope open her eyes,

"Hi" she whispered as she watched tears fall down his disfigured cheek,

"Now that's the face of the Erik I love" she whispered causing Erik to give a tearful chuckle,

"How..." he tried,

"I guess true love's kiss doesn't just happen in fairy tales" she whispered and Erik chuckled, smiling brightly as they both shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I had you going for a minuet or two there didn't I? haha I hope you all enjoyed 'Hope's Fair Call'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
